A Past Revealed
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Naomi is Kagome's cousin/best friend. She doesn't remember her past and can't figure out why she's so differrent. At least she couldn't until she met him. SessXOC IXK MXS THIS IS COMPLETE I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT UP! Warnings @ bottom of 1st chapter. Enjoy.
1. Information

Characters

Sesshomaru- Noble, frightening till you get to know him Lord of the Western Lands, lives in federal Japan.

Kagome- Naomi's best friend and cousin, lives in present day, travels to the past, and is working up the nerve to tell Naomi about the previous statement. Rarely goes to school. Has priestess power.

Naomi - Master of marshal arts and weaponry. Loves dogs. Like Kagome rarely goes to school and can see jewel shards because of priestess powers. Lives by herself in an apartment because family is all dead, in the present day. Is Kagome's best friend and cousin.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Speech Key:

**(Authors Note)**

"**I shall rule you all" is Demon/spiritual being talking**

"_**I am surrounded by morons" is demon side talking to character (in their mind) Also thoughts of character in demon form**_

"My Cookies!!" is normal speech

"_I shall get my revenge!!" is normal thoughts_

"What?" is demon without speech talking to Naomi (Like Kirara or Yuki)

"_Hi" is answering demon without speech abilities_


	2. Before

_**Chapter 1: Before**_

I do not own Inuyasha.

Speech Key:

**(Authors Note)**

"**I shall rule you all" is Demon/spiritual being talking**

"_**I am surrounded by morons" is demon side talking to character (in their mind) Also thoughts of character in demon form**_

"My Cookies!!" is normal speech

"_I shall get my revenge!!" is normal thoughts_

"What?" is demon without speech talking to Naomi (Like Kirara or Yuki)

"_Hi" is answering demon without speech abilities_

I was walking with Kagome, my best friend and cousin. We were heading for school.

"I _**despise **_school." I muttered.

My cousin laughed "I have to agree with you Naomi." I nodded we had just walked into the school building.

I was pretty happy though, because today was the last day of school. "I'll see you later Kagome." I muttered. She waved.

Five periods had passed and I was now at lunch. This was my favorite 'class.' If only the school had a weaponry and marshal arts class… I would be in heaven. I was a master of both. That was thanks to Anko-sensei. (-sensei means teacher or master) She was the best self-defense teacher the world had ever seen.

I walked over to Kagome's table. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't have anything. "Hey." I greeted, sitting down next to Kagome.

"Hey… Naomi ….after school…could you…come to my house? I…have something to tell you." She asked nervously. I nodded, not pressing for the reason she was so nervous, I knew I'd find out at her house.

The bell rang. I had moved all my belongings and stayed in my seat waiting for the crowds to pass me by. Once the kids had past me by, I grabbed my stuff and exited the classroom. Kagome was outside my classroom, pressed to the wall as if her life depended on it. I laughed saying "I take it you got caught in the crowd rushing for the doors like bats from hell were after them, huh?" Kagome nodded slowly and peeled herself off the wall. "Is your mom here to pick us up?" I asked. Kagome nodded for a second time.

**Ok, this story IS COMPLETE! I just have to type it up. **

**Warnings: **

**SesshyXOC (I was bored Don't complain)**

**OOC-ness**

**AU? Doesn't follow Cannon…much**

**IXK. MXS. **


	3. Knowing the Truth

_**Chapter 2: Knowing the Truth**_

I do not own Inuyasha.

Speech Key:

**(Authors Note)**

"**I shall rule you all" is Demon/spiritual being talking**

"_**I am surrounded by morons" is demon side talking to character (in their mind) Also thoughts of character in demon form**_

"My Cookies!!" is normal speech

"_I shall get my revenge!!" is normal thoughts_

"What?" is demon without speech talking to Naomi (Like Kirara or Yuki)

"_Hi" is answering demon without speech abilities_

Twenty minutes after Kagome's mom had picked us up, we were at my second home. I was waiting for Kagome and her mom by the Bone Eaters Well, which resided at the back of Kagome's property inside the well house.

I looked up as I heard footsteps. It was Kagome and her mother coming my way. They were still outside the well-house, but I had always had better hearing then most. Much to my confusion, Kagome was carrying a large yellow backpack and her mom had my silver hiking bag. They both looked full. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked

Kagome looked me in the eyes "Naomi…I'm about to show you something, but you have to swear you'll never and I do mean _never _tell a soul." I nodded my consent. "Good. Here." She handed me my hiking bag and continued "Sorry about this. I'll explain soon. See you on the other side!"

"Wha-" I started to ask, but then Kagome shoved me over the side of the well. I flipped over so I would hit the ground feet first and tensed for the landing.

Briefly I felt weightless and a voice echoed around me **"Welcome home Naomi." **Then I hit the ground. I looked up so I could yell at Kagome for shoving me over a well and froze

That _defiantly _wasn't the roof of the well house. As I was standing and staring at the trees above my head, they were suddenly blocked. "Naomi!!! Move!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Relying on instincts that have been perfected over the years thanks to Anko-sensei and her tendency to attack me unexpectedly, I rolled out of the way and snatched Kagome out of the air before setting her on her feet.

"Kagome... Care to explain?" I asked glaring.

She laughed nervously before speaking "You know how I'm never at school?" I nodded and she continued "Well…this is why. We're five hundred years in the past. The well is kinda sorta a portal into the past."

I stared at her like she had grown a second head, thoughts zooming around my mind _"Normally I'd think she lost it. I mean come __**on**__! Portals into the past? That's all fantasy movie stuff!! But how else would everything suddenly smell, sound and look so different? Also I'm hearing voices welcoming me home…so I can't call Kagome crazy…at least not until I have some type of solid evidence that she is or I am…or at least that I'm crazier then I thought I was"_

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can prove it! We just have to go see Kaede! She's the village priestess…" Kagome rambled on.

I interrupted "Priestess? The people here are religious?"

She stopped rambling and answered so softly I had to strain my ears and that's saying something. "Not…exactly…More like she protects them from demons."

Everything was silent, then, "_**What?!?!? You brought me to a place where demons are?!?!?! As in demons-from-hell-that-Satan-controls-demons?!?!?**_"

Kagome interrupted before I could continue yelling at her. "No, no, no!! The demons here are different! Some _look _like the demons your thinking about, but all of them are really part animal. Besides! You can think of this as a training trip!"

"_Oh…she's good." _ She knew me well. Already I could feel the excitement about new things to try my skills out on entering my veins, replacing my earlier panic/anger. "Come on; let's go see these 'demons' of yours." I sighed, helping Kagome get her black hole of a backpack over the side of the well.

I followed Kagome to a hut that seemed larger then the others. We walked in and she began introducing me. "Naomi, this is my sister in all but blood, Sango and her companion, Kirara. This is Miroku, he's a monk but watch out for his 'cursed hand." I looked at her questioningly "Think Zuko." I turned my eyes to Miroku and glared. Zuko was a perverted little asshole. He liked to try and…touch…what he shouldn't. Before I could say anything Kagome continued introducing people "Lastly this is my adopted son Shippo, he's a fox demon, and my best friend Inuyasha, whom is a half demon dog. Everyone this is my cousin Naomi."

I had grabbed Shippo the second I saw him yelling "Cute!" When I turned to Inuyasha my eyes zeroed in on his dog ears. I walked forward reaching for them before stopping and asking "Can I touch them?" Once he nodded, a bit slowly, I followed through with me initial intention and touched his ears, scratching them.

I heard him mutter "It _has _to be a family trait. First Kagome, then her mom, then her brother and now you. "

I laughed out loud. "Probably is." Kirara wondered over to me and jumped on my shoulder. I stroked her ears saying "Kagome? Are these all demons?" she nodded. "They're all so cute!" I gushed

"Not all of them are like that. Some will make you sick just looking at them." She laughed.

"Ehh….every barrel has its bad apples." She laughed again, the others joining in.

"Ye are correct about that young one." A new voice answered.

I turned and Kagome introduced the old lady who had spoken "This is Kaede. Kaede, this is my cousin Naomi." I bowed slightly at her and she returned the gesture.

"Kagome child, are ye going to leave soon?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded yes.

I got up saying "I'll be back in a moment." I didn't bother to see anyone's reaction, just got up to follow the white blur I had seen pass the door.

**Ok, this story IS COMPLETE! I just have to type it up. **

**Warnings: **

**SesshyXOC (I was bored Don't complain)**

**OOC-ness**

**AU? Doesn't follow Cannon…much**

**IXK. MXS. **


	4. Meeting Yuki

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Yuki**_

I do not own Inuyasha.

Speech Key:

**(Authors Note)**

"What?" is demon without speech talking to Naomi (Like Kirara or Yuki)

"_Hi" is answering demon without speech abilities_

**Sorry its short, life has come up with a vengeance. Only reason this is posted is b/c its pre-typed. **

As I stepped outside a strange scent hit my nose. There was fresh blood, forest and some type of animal or demon. "Hello?" I called out, edging over towards the origin of the smell.

A small growl reached my ears "What do you want? Are you here to kill me as well?"

I blinked and moved towards the voice _"No. I have no wish to harm you in any way. I only wish to see and speak with you."_

A slightly shocked voice answered me. "You understand me? But you look human and no other human can...of course you don't smell human or demon either...you smell strange...like a mix of both, not half demon… but not either of the others." 

"_I have no idea why I smell like that. Where are you?" _I answered.

A small three tailed wolf the color of snow except for its tail tips and paws walked out of the shadows. "I am here. My name is Yuki. What is yours?"

I answered _"My name is Naomi. Why are you here?"_

The small wolf looked like I punched it. "This way…I will simply show you as I don't think I could tell you."

Slightly confused, I followed the demon. She led me to a small clearing where I gasped. Lying in the middle of the clearing lay a large five tailed wolf demon. She was cut in multiple places and had arrows sticking out of even more. _"Oh my Kami…was that your Kaa-san?" _**(Mother) **I asked. Yuki nodded.

I bent down and scooped her up _"You poor thing! I can't believe someone would kill such a magnificent demon! Would you like to stay with me? I don't mind and I know nobody in my group will."_

She looked at me with shocked and hopeful face "You mean it? No catch?" 

I nodded _"With every fiber of my being, I swear it." _The small and vulnerable wolf demon pup curled into my chest and I pulled her close, hugging her before placing her on my shoulder and turning to go back to the village and to Kaede's hut.

There was one problem. I turned and a strange hulking thing was standing behind me. I felt sick. _"What the hell is that?"_

"**Don't you look mouthwatering?" **It slurred as it stared.

"Ogre demon!" Yuki snarled as it lunged. I screamed and Yuki jumped off my shoulder, being surrounded by ghostly blue fire, she became a much larger version of herself. **(Picture Kirara in her bigger form, but three tailed wolf and ghostly blue fire)**

As I stared, she killed the demon and growled out "Get on. If there's one of those things, there's more."

I obeyed immediately.


	5. Separation

_**Chapter 4: Separation **_

I do not own Inuyasha.

Speech Key:

**(Authors Note)**

"**I shall rule you all" is Demon/spiritual being talking**

"_**morons" is demon side talking to character. Also thoughts of character in demon form.**_

"_**hello" is character replying to demon side**_

"My Cookies!" is normal speech

"_I shall get my revenge!" is normal thoughts_

"What?" is demon without speech talking to Naomi (Like Kirara or Yuki)

"_Hi" is answering demon without speech abilities_

I staggered into Kaede's hut, a smaller Yuki on my shoulder. Kagome rushed forward in a glomp. "Are you okay? We heard you scream! We were just about to come after you! You're not hurt anywhere are you?" she rushed, not giving me a chance to answer.

Not that I probably would have, I was still in shock from the ogre demon. I answered on autopilot after a moment. "Yes, I'm fine. Yuki saved me."

"Yuki?"

"Yeah. Yuki this is my cousin Kagome, this is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango's companion Kirara."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

I translated on autopilot again "She says hello and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You can understand her?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." I answered again on autopilot.

Nobody moved for a moment before Kagome sighed "I suppose things will crease to shock me by the end of all this."

I smiled a little.

"Come on, let's go." Kagome sighed, getting onto Inuyasha's back. Kirara and Yuki transformed and I jumped onto her back as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara.

We had only been heading north for a few minutes before I stiffened. "There's something coming…" I whispered before yelling at Inuyasha and Kagome "Inuyasha! Kagome! Get up here! Something's coming!" As I spoke, Yuki lowered herself down closer to the two. I reached down and holding onto Yuki with my legs, lifted both of them up behind me.

It was just in time because right as they settled behind me a giant boar demon came crashing out of the trees. "Kagome? Why is it glowing in its tusks and legs?" I asked softly, never taking my eyes off of it.

Her head whipped around and she yelled in a whisper "You can see the jewel shards?"

The boar turned towards the village and I had a vision of the village being destroyed by this demon as Kaede tried to stop it. I snapped "Kagome give me your bow and quiver." She obeyed immediately and I fired an arrow at the boar, the tip of the arrow lit up lavender and it incinerated the boar. Kagome and I collected the jewel shards and I gave them to her as well as her weapons. "Come on, let's get out of here." I murmured as I climbed onto Yuki, never noticing the watching eyes.

We began moving and didn't stop for three days, on the fourth I demanded we stop at the nearest hot spring. When we stopped I immediately went to the springs with Sango and Kagome hot on my heels. They were quick about their baths and left me soon after. I enjoyed the water relaxing completely. I was beginning to hum when I heard a twig snap. I whipped in the direction of the sound snarling "Miroku if that's you again you _**will**_ learn the meaning of pain!" another twig snapped, closer then the last and I tensed.

A centipede demon crawled out of the woods and I cursed loudly. My bag was on the other side of the hot spring and the demon was in front of me. I cursed again. He, for it was a male demon, lunged at me. I dodged again cursing as the water slowed me down. His tail unexpectedly whipped around me pinning my arms and legs and lifting me out of the spring. He brought his tail up to his face and laughed **"You are beautiful. You will make a perfect mate. Willing or not."** My eyes widened as he moved his head toward me. Thinking fast, I slammed my head into his nose, he pulled his face away quickly. **"You wench! My face! My beautiful face!"** he drew his hands to his face and cradled it. Then he snarled** "I was going to let you live, but you have ruined my face and now you will die."**

As he spoke his tail tightened and I had the startling realization I was going to die and wished I hadn't picked a spring so far away from the others…however just as quickly I was glad I had._ "At least it's me and not Kagome or Sango."_ I smiled up at him and despite the lack of oxygen and pain I snarled "I may die but at least it's only me." Then, despite trying not to, I whimpered at the pain. A white blur passed in front of my eyes and suddenly I was dropped back into the spring. My legs were shaking and I knew they weren't going to support me much longer so I scrambled to the edge of the spring and moved for my bag.

A male stopped in front of me. He had on a ceremonial Kimono which I noticed was white meaning he was of really high social standing seeing as he was not a bride or dead. The sleeves and left shoulder were dyed red with little honeycomb shapes in the red. He wore shoulder armor and a long fluffy thing over his shoulder. He had ridiculously long silver hair, golden eyed, a purple crescent on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheek bones. "W-w-what is y-your…name?" I coughed out, my vision blurring as the lack of oxygen caught up and adrenaline wore off.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. Who are you?"

"Naomi." I gasped before the blackness on the edges of my vision spread and I passed out.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

The human girl I had been watching was caught in a demons tail. I could hear the conversation as if I was right next to them. **"You are beautiful. You will make a perfect mate. Willing or not."** My eyes narrowed at the demon as he moved his head toward the girl. My eyes widened just a fraction as she slammed her head into his nose; he pulled his face away quickly. **"You wench! My face! My beautiful face!"** he drew his hands to his face and cradled it. Then he snarled** "I was going to let you live, but you have ruined my face and now you will die."**

My eyes narrowed again. _**"Do not let him kill her!"**_ my beast, the main reason I followed this girl, snarled at me. _**"This Sesshomaru will not let her die."**_ I answered. I was about to kill the demon as he tightened his tail, cutting the girl's airflow off, when she smiled at him and I heard her answer. "I may die but at least it's only me." Then, she whimpered. My beast roared in my head at the sound of her pain and I blurred forward killing the demon.

I could hear the human scramble to her bag as I stopped in front of her. "W-w-what is y-your…name?" she asked after examining me a moment. There was no disrespect in her tone so I answered.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. Who are you?"

"Naomi." She answered before falling backwards as she passed out. I bent to retrieve her and watched as Mokomoko, my tail and as I had heard my brother's wrench call it "a fur boa" though why she thought it was a snake was beyond me, wrap around her body.

I turned, holding her in Mokomoko and grabbed her bag, which had her wolf companion in it, sleeping, before turning again and getting on Ah-Un. I stared down at her trying to figure out why this human interested my beast and I so much. I despised every human I had come across except this one and my brother's wrench who had a fraction of my respect. But this one…this one was different and I didn't know why. I had observed her since her scent had caught my beast's attention, she smelled of cherry blossoms and spring. She was beautiful; she almost looked like she was a Demoness. She could defend herself with just about any weapon or her body, she could see jewel shards and she was intelligent. She wasn't a weak human. She was strong, loyal and could fend for herself. She would make a worthy Demoness.

Ah-Un landed a few moments later and I took the girl into the castle, placing her in the room to the right of mine. After which I tended to her injuries at the insistence of my beast before sitting on the head of her bed to await her awakening.


	6. Meetings and Surprise!

_**Chapter 5: Meetings and Surprise!**_

**I'm sure you all know the speech key by now. SUMMER IS HERE SO SAY HELLO TO MORE UPDATES! We're back to Naomi's POV. I am going to have a time skip here (1 month). Special thanks to Sangoscourage for reviewing ever chapter! You're a doll Hun! Thanks!**

I woke slowly and blinked as my surroundings came into sharp focus. My mind blanked and I stopped breathing a moment before shooting upright. It was only then that I noticed Sesshomaru to my left, sitting against the wall right next to the headboard. "Where am I?" I asked softly.

"My home." Was the soft reply.

My eyes widened and I bowed as well as I could in the bed answering "Thank you for saving my life. If I may ask….how long was I unconscious?"

"Two days." He answered, bowing his head to acknowledge my thanks. I lay back down, flinching and running my hands along my chest and stomach to assess the damage. "You are badly bruised but seem to have no broken bones."

I turned my head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Thank you again for taking care of me." He nodded and I sunk into my thoughts. _"Kagome is probably panicking right now. If we were back in our time she'd probably have the SWAT team after me."_ I sighed softly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

I turned to him "I was thinking about my cousin Kagome. She's probably worried sick."

His face and eyes darkened "Did you say Kagome? As in the Miko that travels with my idiot half-brother Inuyasha?" I nodded slowly. He sighed a frustrated look on his face "Would you like to locate them?"

I surprised myself by shaking my head no._ "I owe him my life. The least I could do is stay and attempt to repay him."_ My sense of honor roared to life inside me.

~4 Weeks Later~

I stayed longer then I meant to. A lot longer, but that was okay. I liked Sesshomaru. He and I got along wonderfully… wonderfully enough for me to get him to smile. Thus leading to a fainting servant but that was okay too.

We were traveling now and I was sitting on Ah-Un. Though secretly I preferred his tail, which I learned had a will of its own and was called Mokomoko. Yuki was taking a break on my shoulder. Sesshomaru had found out about my ability to speak with any demon I wished so he wasn't surprised when I spoke to Ah-Un. Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted pup was in my lap playing with my hair "Kaa-san's hair is pretty." She murmured. I smiled at her name for me, something she started calling me 2 ½ weeks into my stay.

"Thank you Rin. I like you're hair too." Her whole face lit up and I smiled pulling Ah-Un's reins and jumping down next to Sesshomaru placing Rin down as I heard Inuyasha yell.

"This way! I smell them!" quickly following that was the sound of someone crashing through the trees. Right as he showed up I stiffened, feeling someone disappear who shouldn't have.

"Rin?" I called softly, praying I was wrong. When I received no answer I began yelling, ignoring everyone else around me. "Rin? Rin! _**RIN!**__"_ An overwhelming sense of anger and panic merged in me and I screamed, not noticing the changes on my person. **"Rin! Give me back my pup!"** I lifted my nose into the wind, taking a deep breath and ran following my nose to my pup not caring how fast I was going, or that my sense of smell was so good, just caring about Rin as the feral voice of instinct in my mind yelled_** "My pup! Get my pup! They took pup! Find pup!"**_ I blurred.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I sighed as my half-brother came crashing through the trees. He didn't know the meaning of stealth. Naomi stiffened next to me whispering "Rin?" When she received no answer she began yelling, ignoring everyone else around her. "Rin? Rin! _**RIN!**__"_ The overwhelming smell of anger and panic filled the area and she screamed. **"Rin! Give me back my pup!"** She lifted her nose into the wind, taking a deep breath and ran.

My eyes, I knew, were wide with shock as I watched Naomi run at speed no human should be able to. Her eyes…right before she ran…her eyes had changed to a blood red color…The way my own did when my beast started taking over. The way all demons' eyes did when their beast showed up. I growled low in my throat as my beast roared _**"Go to her!"**_ I answered even as I ran after her, leaving a shocked group behind me. _**"This Sesshomaru is going"**_ _"I will not let her harm herself."_ I wasn't quite sure how she had done it…but Naomi had managed to worm her way past my walls. And I didn't realize it until 3 ½ weeks into her stay.

I ran for two minutes at top speed and could hear fighting as I got closer. Dread worked its way into my stomach and I shuddered at the intensity of it. My mouth dropped a bit as I saw a swirling lavender vortex that signaled a demon becoming their true form._ "She's…not supposed to be able to do that."_ I thought dazed.

~Normal POV~

I snarled at the male who held my pup.** "You will give her back NOW."**

"Come and get her then." The male answered, much too cocky in my opinion. I snarled and lunged for his throat. He tightened his grip on Rin's throat causing her to cry out. My anger skyrocketed, and a lavender vortex swirled into being around me. I could feel my body changing. When the vortex disappeared I was a large black dog with a light lavender eight pointed star on my forehead. I snarled loudly and lunged at the shocked male, using my tail to grab Rin from him, keeping it wrapped around her eyes as I ripped the male apart.

As soon as I was sure he was dead, I turned and nuzzled Rin's chest taking in her scent to make sure she was okay. I felt more people enter the clearing and turned, snarling, only to calm as I recognized a shocked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. I moved over to Sesshomaru and curled around him growling** "Mine. My pack. My pup."**

"Naomi. I need you to change back." Sesshomaru commanded _**"Alpha."**_ My instincts identified Sesshomaru and I obeyed his command shifting to my human form, ending up in Sesshomaru's lap very much naked except for the long black furry Mokomoko of my own wrapped around my more intimate areas. I cuddled his chest, holding Rin close to my own, and murmured "Maru…my Maru. Can we go home?" If I had bothered to look up at the time, I would have noticed the adorable little blush dusting his face and the gaping group behind him. He nodded and began walking, his arms around me and my arms around Rin.

~Kagome's POV~

"This way! I smell them!" Inuyasha yelled, crashing through any and all trees in the way. We had been looking for Naomi for a month now and I could see her jumping down from Sesshomaru's dragon demon companion. She set Rin down next to her and faced our direction. We reached them moments later. Just as Inuyasha was about to start his normal brotherly spat, Naomi tensed up and called out "Rin?" When she received no answer she began yelling, ignoring everyone else around her. "Rin? Rin! _**RIN!**__"_ Her face twisted into an expression of anger induced by panic and she screamed. **"Rin! Give me back my pup!"** She lifted her nose into the wind, taking a deep breath and ran.

Sesshomaru dashed after her as we all stood for a moment in shock. "Did you see…?" I asked softly.

Inuyasha completed the sentence. "Her eyes bled red like a demon's."

We all ran after them and a few moments later we were staring skyward as a vortex of lavender energy blasted upwards. "Oh no…." I whispered softly.

What seemed like hours were actually a few minutes as we arrived on the scene only to freeze and gape at the huge black dog with a lavender eight pointed star on her forehead a little smaller and more feminine then Sesshomaru's true form. She was ripping a Naraku puppet apart.

My eyes widened, as I'm sure the others' did, when the black dog curled around Sesshomaru and growled** "Mine. My pack. My pup."** in Naomi's voice. Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear and suddenly my cousin was cuddling, _**cuddling**_, Sesshomaru as with a black fluffy thing wrapped around her very nude body and murmured "Maru…my Maru. Can we go home?" I fainted, flat out fainted, when Sesshomaru blushed.

~Normal POV~

I was so tired. So tired. I could feel the beast within me stir. I shivered and pressed myself closer to Sesshomaru. He lowered his gaze to look at me and sped up. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked down at me again and asked "You do not remember?"

"No, I know what happened, I meant _how_ did it happen?"

Sesshomaru pondered a moment before answering "This Sesshomaru believes you have always been a Demoness, but your Miko heritage repressed it…right until your entire being agreed on getting Rin back. At which point the Miko and Demon sides of you agreed completely, thus releasing your beast."

I blinked up at him in shock, having not expected an answer. "How…?" I asked softly.

Understanding, Sesshomaru answered "Well, when I first saw you I was comparing you to a Demoness and you never smelled 100% human. You smelled like a demon and a human, but not a half-demon. Like one was trying to cover and hide the other…so this Sesshomaru wondered if you were a Demoness."

I was silent as I struggled to accept that I was a Demoness-Miko hybrid. I sighed and relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms asking "Can you take me to my room? I'm tired." We had finally arrived home.

"Of course." He answered, stepping inside the palace of the Moon. As we walked servants turned to stare at us.

"What are they looking at?" I asked quietly, fidgeting under their stares.

He looked down at me answering "You give off the aura of and smell like a Demoness now instead of the human Miko scent and aura they are used too."

"Ahh." I answered asking "You know you can put me down now?" He nodded, switching me to his other arm and continuing for my room. I smiled as I got sucked into the memory of how he got his arm back.

~Flashback~

I stared in shocked horror at the bloody mess that was Sesshomaru. He was bleeding everywhere and he wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't he stop? I wondered in horror. I watched as his beautiful golden eyes were hidden as his eyes closed. I panicked moaning "No, no, no, no, NO!" My training kicked in after a moment and I forced myself to calm and focus my entire being on one thought _"I have to make him whole again. I have to fix all of this."_ It took five minutes. Five long, horrible, draining, exhausting. Long minutes of covering Sesshomaru's body in a lavender healing light before I felt him move.

I opened my eyes and he reached up to lightly touch my face, murmuring, dazed, "Naomi?" a second hand reached up to touch my other cheek. I froze and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from my face to stare in bewilderment. His gaze followed mine and I heard him gasp as his eyes widened and he asked "How did you…?"

I thought back to what I did and it dawned on me as I whispered "Whole. I made you whole. Sesshomaru…" then I collapsed against him.

~Flashback End~

Sesshomaru lay me down gently on my bed. I pulled the covers up and relaxed completely in the bed, Rin still in my arms, and was soon asleep.


End file.
